


Unexpected but not Unwanted

by Eryn13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: All 12 EXO members, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, CEO Wu Yi Fan | Kris, CEO and Secretary AU, Drama, M/M, Made up Health issues, OT12 - Freeform, Omegaverse, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, wolfau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn13/pseuds/Eryn13
Summary: Tao and Kris used to be best friends. But that was before. Before they got their second gender. Before college. Before they understood the difference between Nouveau Riche and Old Money. That was when they were kids. When everything was innocent. And it's not that they hated each other or didn't want to be friends anymore. But society thought it was wrong so they just drifted apart.Tao hung out with his omega friends and their mates.Kris worked with his father at their company. He worked his way up and was expecting to work underneath his father for a long time. He hardly ever went out but when he did it was with other alpha and beta friends he had made in college. So when his father died that was a huge shock. For everyone involved.Tao had just been hired for the CEOs Secretary. The first omega to ever work at a big corporation. So it was no wonder the alphas and betas thought he was a call boy. A playtoy for them to relieve their stress. Finding out he was the CEOs Secretary pissed many off. And when Kris came in as the new CEO everyone expected Tao to be fired.But he wasn't.And now there's one problem...Tao's heat starts today. And he forgot to ask for time off.





	1. Chapter 1

“The best relationships you’ll ever be in are the ones you never saw coming.”

Tao and Kris have been friends since they were little. They met when the Wu’s moved to Korea after living in Canada for years. Mr. Wu had come home to inherit his father's business. Tao’s parents had been close friends with the Wu’s for years and were ecstatic that they were moving into the neighborhood. They had met that afternoon when Kris’ family came to visit.   
Tao was shy, nervous around strangers and while he spoke Mandarin pretty well, his Korean was lacking.   
He had gone out front to play and soon the other kids had come over to mock him. Giving him grief for not being able to speak Korean, and also for the fact that his family was Nouveau riche in comparison to the rest of the neighborhood are from old money.   
Kris had come out to see Tao about to cry and had immediately intervened. After that, the two became fast friends. Kris teaching Tao Korean and English and protecting him from the bullies. Tao helped by teaching him Wushu and cooking. They became best friends and spent all their time together.   
Until they both presented as their second gender. Kris presented as an Alpha and Tao as an Omega. And like that, a divide formed. Once they left highschool it only grew. With the two only seeing each other at family parties. Kris became friends with other alphas, and Tao grew closer to other omegas.   
But Tao still wasn’t satisfied with just being an omega. He wanted more than working in the jobs laid out for him and he wanted more than just being a stay at home nanny or parent. He had been trying to find a job for ages.   
So when Mr. Wu offered him a job as a personal secretary he leapt at it. Knowing it was something he could do well. The higher-ups in the company were fine with it. All-knowing and understanding how their boss worked. But some of the alphas in the company were not happy with it. They argued and protested before Mr. Wu sent out a company-wide letter telling them to shut up or quit.   
After that Tao settled into his job. But all too soon the boat would be rocked. Mr. Wu had an accident and died soon after. It took a couple of weeks of mourning and then Kris stepped into his job as CEO.   
Everyone expected the younger alpha to force Tao to quit. What they hadn’t expected was for the new CEO to not only keep Tao as his secretary but to know and be on good terms with the omega.   
After that, anyone who protested was sent packing quickly. And the argument died down.   
So today Tao woke like he always does. Got up and dressed, trying to not look at himself in the mirror for fear of his intrusive thoughts surfacing once again.   
He had been diagnosed with depression soon after presenting as an omega. And the doctors were pretty sure it was from the constant remarks he had been given after people found out he was an omega.   
“Too skinny…”  
“Too tan…”   
“Skin so rough…”  
“And those eye bags? Ridiculous.”   
He had grown used to being told that the only good thing about him was his scent. When Luhan had heard a couple of alphas taunting him the older omega had gotten pissed and gone full rant mode at them. It was funny to see the petit, pretty omega yelling at two taller alphas. But it was also a bit soothing to know that at least his friends thought he was fine the way he was.   
Carefully Tao goes about his makeup routine, he had learned so that his self-image would improve some but had actually grown to like the art of it since then. Done he heads out, grabbing his backpack and, after making sure he has everything, heading down to the street and hailing a cab.   
He has the cab stop at a cafe on his way to work. Paying there and then heading inside because he knows he can walk the rest of the way to the office. He looks over the menu as he waits in line. Thinking over his order while he waits. When it's his turn he smiles happily, seeing one of his close friends at the counter.   
“Hey, Kyungsoo-Hyung.” He smiles happily, “Uhm I’d like a venti iced vanilla latte with an extra quad shot of espresso. A grande chai with a shot of espresso. And one order of today's breakfast special please.” The other omega gives him a smile and keys the order in.   
“Does Kris not eat anything?” Kyungsoo asks curiously, “you always order him a drink but just get food for yourself. Is there a reason for that?” Tao offers him a half-smile and chuckle before answering.   
“Yeah, President Wu tends to eat before coming into work. He frequently eats breakfast with his mom. I think it's to make sure she’s ok.” He shrugs, “but so he just asked me to get him a coffee.” The other omega nods and checks him out. Handing him his receipt with a small smile.   
“Ok well, you can go wait by the pickup counter. Minseok should bring the food out shortly.” Tao nods and waves, heading down to where he has to wait. After a few minutes of Tao staring out at the falling leaves, the beta is arriving at his table. Tao smiles and stands, moving to give his friend a happy hug.   
“Hi, Minseok-Hyung.” He says happily, taking the bag and drinks from the other. The beta gives him a small smile before speaking.  
“Hey Tao,” he ruffles his hair, “Jongdae would come to say hi but he’s currently busy in the kitchen.” He chuckles, “he and Soo had a bit of an argument this morning so Soo was banished to the front with me. But I’ll tell him you said hi ok?” The omega nods and smiles softly.   
“Yeah, tell him to not work too hard.” He looks at his phone, “speaking of which I should be going.”   
The omega waves and heads off to work. Walking the last few blocks to the tall building where he works. Heading inside he takes the private elevator that leads up to the CEO’s floor. Once there he moves to set up his desk. Picking up the mail and setting that and Kris’ coffee aside so that he is prepared for when the alpha comes in. Sitting down at his desk he goes over the schedule as he opens the bag and moves to eat.   
“Oh a burrito,” he hums happily, biting down into the meal. As he does he makes small notes on the schedule. Before sitting back to enjoy his meal in peace. Once his meal is down, and trash properly taken care of, the elevator dings. Moving back to his desk he picks up the mail and coffee following the other into his office. Passing over the mail and coffee for the other he pulls out the schedule and goes over it with the older male.   
Kris nods and takes the schedule, looking over the notes Tao made before letting the omega head back out to his desk.   
The omega begins to go over the paperwork at his desk. He’s fine for about an hour or so. But then he starts to feel hot. Blinking he loosens his collar and frowns. Moving to look at the calendar. He has to move things out of the way as the calendar is mostly covered with appointments for Kris. But finally, he finds an appointment in his own purple color. Opening it up his eyes widen.   
The appointment lasts for a few days and consists of only one word. Heat. Dread creeps up on the omega. He had forgotten, with everything that happened recently, to take time off for his heat. Standing his legs shake as he takes a step back from his desk.   
He moves to head to the small changing room reserved for the Chief officers of the company. Once he is halfway across the room however dread sinks in. Because the main elevator is opening up and he can hear the sounds of alphas walking into the main room. When they are hit with Tao’s scent everything seems to freeze for a moment.   
And then they are all taking off. Tao rushing towards the door to the changing room. Only to be stopped and pulled back by the horde of alphas. They pin him to the ground. Hands tearing at his clothes as his heat hits harder.   
He tries to struggle for a few moments but eventually can’t do anything because his body weakens to the point of mush. Instead, he cries out.   
“No! Stop!” A few tears slip out as he tries to push them away. Dread is settling in and he is sure something horrible will happen when all of a sudden the alphas are being pulled off and tossed aside. Whimpering he looks up through bleary eyes. There, standing above him like an avenging angel is Kris.   
He barks out orders, a group of security dragging the alphas away. Tao whimpers as the scent of alphas finally fades. Leaving only one smell near him. Kris.   
Everything smells like Kris now. The smell of spices and campfire smoke. Tao can’t help but whimper in need as he smells the other standing above him. He’s fully limp now, slick making what remains of his boxers a wet mess. His eyes are heavy with need as the alpha turns to face him.   
He can see the control on the other's face. Watch as he holds his breath so as to not attack the omega. Bending down he pulls his jacket off and wraps it around the omega. Lifting him carefully he sighs.   
“Tao, Tao talk to me. What’s your locker’s number?” He asks softly, “tell me so we can get you new clothes and then we can have someone come pick you up.”   
Tao just shakes his head, nuzzling into the other’s neck and breathing in his scent. Whining needily he looks up at him.   
“Please.” He whispers, fisting his hands in the alpha’s shirt. “Gege please.” He uses the nickname he hadn’t used in years. Begging the other to touch him. He watches as Kris’ face wavers, the alpha unsure.   
“Tao…” The alpha whispers worriedly. “Are you sure?” He asks softly, “I don’t want to do this if you don’t want it.” Tao can tell he’s on his last thread. Clinging to control with all his willpower.   
“Please,” he nuzzled closer, “please gege… take me.” He looks up at the older with teary eyes. “So hot… help me.” He begs him. Kris curses and then ducks down. Lips smashing against the omegas and kissing him as if his life depends on it. Pulling back he rubs his thumb across the other's cheek.   
“Don’t regret this,” Kris whispers in response and whirls. Heading into his office with the other in his arms. He slams the door behind him and moves to lay the omega down on the couch in his office. Reaching up to pull off his tie before bending back down to kiss Tao.   
The omega mewls, arms circling around the other's neck as he kisses back. His eyes fall shut and he mewls softly. Rutting up and against the alpha in need. Kris growls, hands moving to tear the others clothes off as he kisses him deeper. Pulling back Tao can see that his eyes have gone red in need. The omega mewls, tilting his head in submission and begging.   
“Please… Please… I need it.” He whines, gasping out when the alpha kisses along his neck.   
“Shhh, let me take care of you.” The alpha whispers and pulls him closer. Lips meeting again, this time in a soft kiss, as he removes his clothes. Hovering over the omega and looking down at him. “I’ve got you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I won’t stop until your legs are shaking and your neighbors know my name.” 

Tao whimpers softly, eyes teary as he stares up at the alpha above him. The other reaches to pull off his tattered clothes, leaving the omega in only his boxers. Kris hovers over him for a moment, eyes taking in the other's appearance. He feels both angry and yet turned on. He is angry at the other alphas for attacking Tao like this. But at the same time, turned on by the sight of the omega disheveled and underneath him. 

The alpha had smelled when the other went into heat. And dread had made him stand and walk to the door. A look outside confirmed his fear and he was quickly hitting the button for security. Then heading out to protect the omega. Even though his sweet smell was so enticing Kris had done his best to keep control. 

But when the other had looked up at him so pitifully and begged like that Kris couldn’t hold back. 

Now here he was, looking down at the beautiful, unmarked tan skin of the other. Mouthwatering from the smell of peach. Leaning down he nuzzles against the other's neck, licking lightly before sucking hard. Moving down his neck and chest in a series of small, soft kisses. His lips brush over the omega’s nipples and Tao arches up off the couch. 

“Ah!” He cries out, eyes fluttering at the other’s touch. Kris’ eyes darken and he latches his lips onto the nipple and tugs. The omega mewls again. Shuddering at the repeated stimulation from the other. 

“Ahn… gege…” He whimpers, eyes looking up at the alpha. “Please…” he whines, begging the alpha for more. 

Kris tugs his nipple again, watching as the omega shudders and cries out. Finally, he pulls off, lips moving to the other nipple. As he latches onto that one his hands slip down to pull off Tao’s boxers. 

The omega wiggles at the sudden burst of cold. Whining and pressing his knees together. Kris nips at his nipple before using his hands to push the other’s legs apart. Sliding his fingers down to slip over the wet entrance. He rubs his fingers in the omega’s slick, making sure they are wet before slipping them inside. 

At the first push, the omega’s eyes glaze over. Mouth dropping open and arching up with a loud moan. Kris watches, eyes darkened with lust, as the younger’s chest heaves and his body shudders. The alpha sucks on Tao’s nipple, moving to begin to thrust his fingers inside the other. 

“Ah… Yifan… Ge!” The omega mewls, eyes closing slightly. He reaches down to grip weakly at the alpha’s shirt. Legs falling open more to let the alpha have more space. 

Kris growls slightly, moving from the other's chest down again. He stops to suck a particularly large hickey onto the other’s thigh. Watching in satisfaction as a dark mark begins to bloom. Then he moves between the omegas legs. 

He spares a small kiss to the others cock. Watching as it twitches and arches against his stomach. Dripping with precum as the alpha moves farther down. Licking and kissing at his skin everywhere but where he is most sensitive. 

The omega begins to whine, body going crazy with the older’s touch. Until he begins to beg. 

“Please…” he whimpers, looking down at the alpha between his legs. “Please… gege please…” Kris can’t help but give a small nip to the omega’s thigh. Looking up with dark eyes he smirks before speaking. 

“Please what? Tell me what you want, Tao.” His voice is deep and commanding. Eyes locking with the others. Tao whimpers and bites his lip, shuddering lightly before begging. 

“Touch me, please.” He whines, “gege please.”  
Kris chuckles, looking up at the other before taking his cock in his mouth. He gives it a few sucks, fingers curling deeper into the omega. Before pulling off with a wet pop. 

The omega whines, eyes glazed and lips parted. Kris nuzzles his thigh in apology, before moving down to where the alpha has been heading the whole time. He curls his fingers inside the other. Looking for the spot that will drive him insane. As he does he leans in and sucks. Licking at the puckering flesh as he thrusts his fingers deep. 

Finally, the omega cries out. Shuddering and moaning in need, and Kris pulls back. The alpha sits back and licks his lips. Hands moving to open his fly and pull out his hard length. The omega stares at it, eyes hungry before whimpering as the tip is pressed against his entrance. 

“Come on Tao, tell me what you want.” Kris grinds against the omega, getting his cock covered in slick in the process. The omega whimpers and reaches up. Pulling Kris down into a harsh kiss. Teeth clashing, tongues tangling, mind-numbing. And then he pulls back, gazing up at the other in need.

“Please, gege. Please, fuck me.” Kris growls and with one sharp movement thrusts inside of the omega. Causing a loud moan to spill from his lips as Kris’ hands grip his hips and he starts to thrust. 

“Fuck. So tight. Taozi.” The alpha growls, pulling the omega’s body up into a sitting position as he thrusts. Loud slick sounds filling the air along with Tao’s needy moans. Kris wraps his arms around the younger and uses his strength to support him as he fucks him open. 

All too soon the omega begins to tighten, body arching and shuddering in need. Groaning Kris can feel his knot forming and he reaches down to stroke the omega’s cock in time with his thrusts. It only takes a few thrusts before the omega cums. Crying out so loud Kris is sure the other executive officers can hear. 

He strokes the omega through completion, hand becoming covered in cum, and thrusts a few more times. Finally, he thrusts all the way in. Knot filling the omega up and stopping any of the alpha’s cum from leaking out. 

As he cums Kris leans down and kisses the other male deeply. Holding him in his arms and shuddering as the aftershocks fade. 

Tao can feel his heat breaking, knowing the break will only last a short while. He blinks, slowly feeling the fog fade from his head, and looks up at the other. His cheeks flush, embarrassment setting in and he ducks his head. Trying to avoid looking into the other’s eyes. 

“I… I’m sorry..” he sniffles, keeping his head down. The alpha blinks and frowns reaching out to cup the omega’s chin. 

“Hey, Taozi look at me.” He whispers softly, urging the other to look up at him. Tao resists for a moment before looking up at him finally. “Taozi, it's ok.” He whispers softly, running his thumb over the other’s cheek. “Its ok peach.” He says gently, “I know you were under the influence of your heat. I’m sorry if this felt like I used you.” 

Tao shakes his head and hugs the other close. Sniffling softly as he does. 

“No…” He shakes his head and sniffles softly. The alpha gently rubs circles on his back and sighs. 

“Look once my knot goes down I’ll find you some spare clothes and you can go home. I can even call you a ride to make sure no one attacks you. OK?” He asks softly, wanting to do whatever he can for the other. “Until then, just hold on.” 

The omega nods, settling into the other's arms as they wait for the knot to go down. Finally, Kris can pull out. Moving to grab Tao’s torn up clothes and using them to clean him off. 

“Do you have a spare here?” He asks softly, looking at the omega. Tao nods and rattles off his locker number and the code to get in. Kris brushes a hand over his hair before disappearing to go get the other his clothes. 

When he comes back he helps the omega get dressed. Tao bows slightly, fixing his clothes on his own. As he does Kris moves to call for a ride. The omega finishes and Kris walks him to the private elevator. 

“Get home safe,” Kris whispers as Tao heads down. The omega feels a burning sensation on his neck and whimpers. Soon arriving at his apartment he heads upstairs. Feeling the heat coming back he fumbles with his keys. Finally getting the door open in time to collapse inside. 

He shudders, heat overcoming him. He manages to shut the door and crawl inside. He crawls to his couch, using it for leverage, and heads into the bedroom. Stripping his clothes off he climbs onto the bed, reaching for his box of toys. 

But no matter how much time passes, no matter what he does, he can’t seem to break his heat. Crying in pain he shakily reaches for his phone sending out a group text to Luhan and Kyungsoo. 

TO: Soo-Hyung, Lu-ge

From: Panda

“Help… my heat won’t break. It won’t even pause… it hurts. I don’t know what’s happening. Help.” 

It took a little while, but soon enough the two omegas were at his door. Using the key they had been given for an emergency they came inside. Stopping dead in their tracks at the overwhelming scent of the other. They shared a worried look before hurrying back to the other bedroom. What they found stopped them in their tracks. 

Tao was collapsed on the bed. Skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat and slick. Body shuddering but still just as hard as they guessed he had been since the beginning of his heat. But what really concerned them was the large mark on his neck. 

A mating mark. 

Worried they move closer, Kyungsoo going to gently lift the omega and carrying him to the bathroom to put him in a cool bath. As he does Luhan changes the sheets, and then follows. When he enters the room Kyungsoo is talking to Tao gently. 

“Tao, Taotao I need you to look at me.” He says softly, “did someone help you with your heat today?” He asks gently, “its important sweetie, we need to know.” The younger male blinks before giving a small nod. He clears his throat before managing to speak with a hoarse voice. 

“Kris… Kris-ge saved me and helped me… why?” Kyungsoo shares a look with Luhan, the older male understanding and heading to the living room to make a call. As he does Kyunsoo soothes the other omega. Trying to calm him down. 

Luhan dials a number that he got from his mate. Waiting impatiently on the other end until it finally picked up. 

“WU YIFAN YOU LITTLE SHIT,” Luhan yells into the phone before remembering that the others could probably hear him. “You fucking piece of shit. Get your ass out of the office and over to Tao’s house right this instant! How dare you leave him alone in heat!” He huffs indignantly, so upset. Kris, on the other hand, is just confused.

“What.. Luhan? What’s wrong? Tao was fine when he left…” Kris is worried, his voice coming over the phone would sound calm to strangers. But Luhan knows him well enough to detect a shake in it. 

“Yeah well soon after he left a fucking mating mark appeared and now,” He huffs, “now he can’t get the heat to stop. So you pack your sorry little excuse of an alpha ass up and get your butt over here. NOW.” Luhan hangs up, trusting that Kris knows enough to look up Tao’s home number, and moves to make some congee. 

It takes the alpha longer than he would have liked, but soon enough he is racing to the omega’s house. Heading up the apartment stairs to the other’s door. He knocks nervously, waiting for a few moments before he hears footsteps. Relief courses through him as the door opens up… to reveal two of the most upset omegas he had ever seen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry I'm slower posting updates here. Forgot I had started a couple of stories here too lol))


	3. Chapter 3

s“Love is friendship set on fire.”

Kris recognizes Luhan, blinking as he is pulled inside by the older omega and his friend. The two look so mad that all Kris can think of is hiding. But instead, he gulps and holds his ground. Wincing as Luhan slaps his arm. 

“WU YIFAN,” Luhan growls at him, glaring in annoyance. Kris winces and holds his hands up.  
“I swear I didn’t know he got the mating mark when he left.” He says quickly, wincing as Luhan growls at him. The omega stomping his foot before his friend speaks up. 

“Did you force him?” Kris’ eyes widen and he shakes his head, turning to look at the other omega. 

“No! Never!” He says, hurt that they would assume that. “Some of the lower alphas at my work cornered him because he had forgotten it was his heat. I came out of my office to find them trying to… force him but I called my most trusted guards. They all have their own mates or are betas. And with their help, we got the others off of him and filed reports. I was going to go get his clothes for him to change into and have a guard bring him home but…” He gulps, “he stopped me.” 

“He wasn’t in his right mind!” Luhan snaps, moving over like he wants to hit him again. The other omega stops him. Glaring at Kris before slowly shaking his head. 

“Kris… did Tao let the others touch him? Like he did you?” Kris shakes his head quickly, unable to help but feel he’s under a microscope. 

“Hell no.” He snaps, “Tao would never. He was fighting the whole time, there were just too many of them.” The other omega gives a slow smile, lips spreading into a heart shape. 

“But he let you? And asked for you?” Kris flushes and nods slowly, causing the omega to laugh softly. “His omega knew.” Luhan freezes and looks at the other questioningly. 

“Soo?” He asks softly, “what do you mean?” Kyungsoo smiles softly. 

“When I met Jongin it was similar. I always fought any alpha that tried to touch me without permission. But I just… I knew that Jongin was the one. So I begged him.” He says softly, “his wolf knew Kris was his mate.” Kyungsoo says simply, before picking up his bag and grabbing Luhan’s arm. “Look, take care of him ok? There’s some simple food in the fridge. Congee and soup and fruit and veggies and cheese. Try to make sure he stays hydrated too. We bough electrolyte drinks for him.” He drags Luhan through the door, waving at Kris with a small smile. Luhan is protesting the whole way. 

“What? Soo! Noooo! I need to protect Baby Panda!” But Kyungsoo is stronger, he pushes Luhan into the elevator and bows to Kris. 

“It was nice to meet you.” He waves and the door shuts on Luhan whining. Kris blinks slowly, letting the front door fall shut before shaking his head. But when the door shuts he is left alone in the apartment, the sweet smell finally sinking into him, distracting him from any thought pertaining to the two who have just left. Gulping Kris kicks his shoes off and heads down the hallway. Following the sweet scent of peaches, honey, vanilla, and cream. It's mouthwatering and so overwhelming. 

Kris finds the bedroom easily, pushing the door open and staggering back at the onslaught of sweet. The scent is so much thicker here, weighing down the air with an overwhelming sweetness. Kris slowly manages to step inside, and his eyes lock on the omega on the bed. Mouth dropping open at the beautiful sight that greets him. 

The omega is kneeling on the bed, ass up in the air and head down presses into a pillow. His skin is shiny and golden, slick with sweat from the heat. Red hair matted to his skin with sweat, gold earrings glinting in his ears. His eyes are blown wide with lust, dark liner somehow still in place despite the other being otherwise debauched. The sheets are bunched in one hand, his head tilted sideways on the pillow. Kris can see his lips open wide, panting and moaning in need. 

His other hand is between his cheeks, pressing three fingers inside his hole. His leaking, pulsing, beautiful pink hole. Kris swallows audibly at the sight. Watching his fingers push in and out at an alarmingly fast pace. Gulping slowly Kris reaches up to loosen his tie, dropping the tie and his jacket to the floor. At the soft thud, Tao’s eyes lock with his own. The omega letting out a needy whimper, and a glob of slick slipping out his entrance. Kris watching it with wide eyes. 

“Gege…” Tao whimpers, his hand that was clutching the sheets reaching out for the alpha by the door. “Alpha… please.” With that one word Kris lets out a growl, eyes darkening and crossing the room quickly. It takes only a few strides until he is at the bed. Settling in between Tao’s cheeks and reaching to pull his fingers out. Tao lets out a whimper. “Gege…” 

“Fuck Taozi,” Kris growls, spreading his cheeks and looking down at his entrance. It winks at him, clenching on nothing but air, and more slick slips out. Kris ducking down and licking up the slick with his tongue. Tao keens, back arching as the alpha slips his tongue into his entrance. Licking and sucking at his slick, growling at the sweet taste. 

“Ah! Alpha!” Tao shudders, body tensing and cumming, cock spraying cum all over his belly. Kris growls lowly, sucking his rim harder before flipping the omega over. Eyes locking on his still hard cock. Kris dips down, trailing his tongue over the omega’s belly and through his cum. Licking it up before moving up to take Tao’s lips in a bruising kiss. Pulling back after a moment to stare down at the other. 

“Cute,” he smirks, eyes trailing over the other’s beautiful skin. “So cute.” He hums, hand moving to curl around Tao’s smaller length. Tugging lightly and watching as Tao’s back curves at the stimulation.

“Ah!” Tao arches, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, “nnn gege… please…” 

“Please what?” Kris rumbles softly, nuzzling against his cheek lightly. “Tell me what you want Taozi.” Tao whimpers, eyes flicking open and looking up at the alpha. 

“Please… gege, please… need,” his eyes flick down Kris’ body. “Need your cock.” Kris lets out a low growl, dipping to capture Tao's lips in a kiss. As he kisses he moves, slipping Tao’s legs up to his shoulders and lining up against his entrance. Pulling back he looks down into the other's eyes. 

“Breathe,” he whispers, thrusting into the other slowly. He rocks his hips into the other slowly, groaning at the delicious tight heat. His eyes flutter shut for a moment, hips stilling inside the other. Just relishing the feeling of the other’s walls around him. But soon enough Tao whimpers, tugging at his arm in need. 

“Please… gege please…” He whines softly, Kris’ eyes flicking open so he can look down at the younger male. Groaning he ducks down to press another kiss to his lips before moving. Thrusting fast and hard and easily finding the other’s prostate. Tao keens in need, arching up against the other as he fucks him. 

Kris’ hands grip his hips, holding him close as he rocks into the omega. Tao lets out a needy whimper, body tensing at one particularly hard thrust. Arching his back he gasps. Body tensing and cock spurting more cum. Kris growls, rolling his hips into the other and pulling him up. Changing their position so Tao is being held in his arms as he thrusts up into him. 

“AH!” Tao whimpers, shuddering and clinging to the alpha. “Ah! No… nnn too much… gege….” Kris leans into his ear, nibbling on the lobe and whispering to him. 

“You can take it,” he whispers softly, “I know you can. Come on. One more time Taozi, cum for me one more time.” His hand trails down to wrap around the other’s cock. Stroking him slowly as he thrusts hard. His knot is growing, and soon enough it's locked inside. Leaving Kris only able to roll his hips so far. Rocking into the other slowly and gently. 

Tao whimpers, shuddering as the hand strokes him. He’s so sensitive, body curving into the other’s touch as he rocks inside of him. Soon enough he is tensing again. Crying out and arching as his cock twitches. So spent that no cum follows this orgasm, instead, his entrance gushes over the alpha’s cock. Kris growling and burying himself deep inside of Tao. Cock spurting stream after stream of cum into the omega. 

Turning his head he captures Tao’s lips in a kiss, falling back against the headboard to pant as he holds the omega against his chest. Hand threading in his hair and holding him close. Pulling back he looks down at the omega, letting out a small chuckle at just how dazed he looks. Smiling he kisses Tao’s head softly, pulling him close so they can lay together to wait for his knot to die down. 

“Rest,” he whispers softly, “I got you. Rest.” Tao gives a small whine and nods, head dropping into Kris’ neck and eyes closing as he falls asleep. Kris holding him close and rubbing his back slowly. When Kris’ knot dies down he slowly pulls out, moving to grab some towels and clean the omega lightly. Bathing him with the wet towels and then heading to grab some food. He heats up some congee and puts a side of peaches with it. Picking up one of the electrolyte waters and coming back to the room. 

Gently he shakes Tao awake, pulling him into his arms and feeding him slowly. They share the water and fruit. With Kris lifting the omega and carrying him to the shower to wash up. Done he leaves the other alone to use the bathroom before stripping the bed of sheets. Laying down towels that they can change as needed.  
When Tao comes back out they curl up on the bed, the omega resting in his arms while they wait for the next wave of heat to hit. 

Three days later Tao wakes up to Kris laying next to him. Heat subsided enough that the omega realizes what happened and squeaks. A startled sound that causes Kris to open his eyes and blink at the other slowly. 

“Hey,” he smiles softly, sitting up and stretching, “you feeling better Taozi?” He asks softly, reaching out to cup Tao’s cheek and smile at him. Tao blushes lightly and nods slowly, not understanding what happened. Kris lets out a soft chuckle and bends to peck his lips softly. “You’re my mate Taozi.” He whispers gently, watching as shock crosses Tao’s eyes. The omega’s eyes tearing up slightly. 

The omega lets out a gasp and clings to him. Sobbing into his neck and clinging to him. Kris frowns and lifts the other into his arms, holding him close and rocking him gently. Finally, when Tao settles down he speaks, hiccuping slightly.

“I… I had wanted it to be you…” He shakes slightly, looking down at the bed. “I… I’ve loved you for so long, gege… This doesn’t feel real.” Kris smiles and bends to peck his lips. Laying their foreheads together with a smile. 

“Really? Because this makes perfect sense to me. Who else would be my perfect mate but you? I’m so happy you are mine.” He chuckles, “I know its gonna be different but we can make this work.” Tao gives a shay nod and hugs him, nuzzling into his chest and sniffling lightly. Kris chuckles softly and holds him, rocking him lightly before pecking his lips. “Do you think you can go to work?” 

“Yes!” Tao nods, looking up at him quickly. “Yes, I can.” He nods again, causing Kris to laugh lightly. 

“Ok, go get ready and I’m gonna call my butler to bring some clothes over for me.” With that, they separate. Kris going to call his butler and getting some clothes delivered. When they arrive he heads back to the bathroom to change. Opening the door he frowns as he sees Tao applying makeup to the mating mark. 

Tao freezes when the other shows up, eyes darting to lock with his in the mirror. Blushing as the other stares at him. Shakily he places the concealer down on the counter and looks back at him. Watching as Kris pulls his clothes on, looping the tie under his collar before moving over behind Tao. 

“What's up, panda?” he asks softly, “why are you hiding our mating mark?” Tao flushes and bites his lip. 

“I… I didn’t know if you wanted people at work to know…” Tao trails off as Kris reaches around to cup his cheek. 

“Taozi, I want everyone to know you are mine. It doesn’t matter if its at work or not. I want them to know you are mine… I understand if you aren’t comfortable yet but if you are doing this for me don’t. You’re perfect. Ok?” Tao flushes and nods slowly, turning to wipe the concealer off of his neck and then turning to fix Kris’ tie. Giving a small smile they head out together. Tao leading the older male to Hwang-geum Dal. Heading inside its peaceful until they reach the front of the line. Jongdae is at the cash register, looking up he gasps at the sight that awaits him. 

“Oh my god! Minnie! Soo! Taozi found his mate!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love guys!


	4. Chapter 4

“He may not be my mate but he will be mine.” 

Jongdae is overexcited at the sight of Tao and Kris across the counter from him. He’s so excited, in fact, that he immediately tries to jump over the counter to hug Tao. If it hadn’t been for Minseok coming from the back room at that moment he probably would have succeeded. But the older beta just reached out and grabbed his mate by the back of his shirt. Pulling him back and heaving a heavy sigh. 

“Down Dae.” Minseok says in amusement, “you know this is why we call you a beagle.” He teases lightly, “If you want to hug TaoTao go around the counter, not over it. And first, get their order.” Tao smiles slightly at the scolding coming from the older male. Watching as Jongdae pouts up at him. 

“Well I know their drinks,” This came from the open door, Kyungsoo standing there and drying his hands as he watches his business partners in amusement. “How about Dae gets those started and you take their order. I can go get the food together for them and then you two can congratulate our panda.” Jongdae lets out a whine but nods, moving to the drink station to make the two drinks. Minseok rolls his eyes and moves to the cash register, paying no attention to his pouting mate. 

“Ok so we have the iced vanilla latte with a quad shot of espresso,” Minseok gives Kris a look that says that he thinks the other is nuts. “And a chai with a shot of espresso topped with cinnamon and nutmeg.” He punches that in, “for specials today we have a Japanese inspired breakfast bowl, a quiche meal, or a eggs benedict breakfast sandwich.” He looks up at Tao, “you want the bowl right?” 

“Yeah,” Tao gives a small smile, “thanks Hyung.” He looks up at Kris, “what do you want, gege?” He asks softly, “the food here is really good…” Kris smiles and runs a hand over the omega’s back. 

“What is in the quiche?” He asks, looking over at the beta. 

“It has cheddar cheese, pork belly, onions, some shimeji mushrooms, and a little spinach. It comes with fruit salad.” Minseok rattles the ingredients off as he punches in Tao’s food, “do you want that?” He looks up at the alpha, Kris nods and smiles at him. 

“Yes thank you.” Tao moves to pull out the company card to pay but Kris grabs his wrist, pressing a kiss to the omega’s hand with a small smile, “I got it.” He hums and passes over his own card. Tao blinking at the alpha slowly as Minseok finishes putting the order in. Kyungsoo has ducked back into the kitchen, going to get their food. Once the order is paid for they step to the end of the counter and to get their drinks. Minseok and Jongdae come out from behind it, the younger beta moving to pull Tao into a large hug. 

“I’m so happy for you panda!” Jongdae grins at the other male. Stepping back when Minseok comes out, the older beta ruffling Tao’s hair lightly and chuckling as the omega pouts. 

“Hyuuuuuuuuuuung!” He whines, dragging the word out in annoyance. Minseok laughs and pulls Jongdae into his side, grinning over at Tao as the omega fixes his hair. 

“Sorry panda,” he chuckles, before turning to look at Kris. Slowly a frown form on his face. “Wait a minute… isn’t this your boss?” Suddenly their demeanor changes, with Minseok glaring over at the alpha in anger. “You took advantage of your secretary?!” Minseok hisses, eyes going blue in annoyance. Kris raises his hands defensively, and Tao steps between them. 

“Hyung! No!” Tao moves to grab Minseok, “Gege did no such thing!” 

“He’s your boss Tao!” Minseok growls, “that's wrong on so many levels!” Minseok is getting more angry, and ready to attack. Then Kyungsoo is there, pushing a bag of food and turning to glare at the older male. 

“MINSEOK.” Kyungsoo snaps, voice hard as he looks over at the other male. “Down. Listen to Tao. I already had this conversation with Kris. It's fine.” 

“But Soo!” Minseok whines, not wanting to back down. Tao frowns and moves into Minseok’s face, grabbing him and making him look at the omega. 

“I am fine Hyung.” He says slowly, enunciating each word. “Gege was a childhood friend of mine. And he didn’t touch me without permission. He saved me.” Minseok’s face falters as he looks into the omega’s wide, earnest eyes. Tao gives him a small smile, “I’m ok. Please don’t go berserk on us.” 

He steps back, picking their coffees up and shaking his head at Minseok. Jongdae moving to pull Minseok into a hug and calm him down. Kyungsoo sighs and steps over to stand between them. Shaking his head at the beta’s foolishness. 

“Don’t worry about Min, we’ll get him calmed down and thinking rationally.” He looks at them and shrugs, “I’d say sorry but you know how Minseok gets. Anyway, you two have to get to work.” He smiles at Tao, “see you soon.” 

Their ride to work is quick after that, getting there within a few minutes. The two-step out of Kris’ car and Tao takes a deep breath. He’s holding his coffee and the bag of food, the elder male is holding his own coffee. Hand reaching out to take Tao’s, linking fingers around the plastic bag as he looks at the building. 

“Hey,” Kris tugs his hand gently, “it’ll be ok.” He says softly, “come on. Together.” Tao gives him a small nod, squeezing his hand as they walk into the building. Tao bites his cheek, trying to not wince when some of the others stop to stare. Moving to the private elevator they step into it and press the button for the top floor. Tao not breathing easily until the doors are shut. 

Kris pulls him closer, rubbing small circles into his back and trying to help him relax. Tao leans against him lightly and lets out a breath. When the doors ding they step out together. Tao moved to his desk to sort through and pull out the tablet with Kris’s schedule on it. Then he follows Kris into the office, moving to set the alpha’s food and drink up on the couch. His cheeks heat slightly at the memory of the last time he was on this couch, and he ducks his head. He moves to step back, pulling his tablet out to go over the schedule. 

Kris reaches out, grabbing Tao’s wrist and tugging him closer. Pulling him down onto the couch with him. He gently takes the tablet and sets it on the table. Picking Tao’s food out of the bag and passing it to him. Giving him a small smile before picking his own food up. 

“Eat with me, we can go over the schedule when we are done.” He says softly, watching Tao with a tilt to his head. Tao’s cheeks flush and slowly he nods. The two sitting together and eating their breakfast. Kris leaning over to feed Tao a bite of quiche and some fruit. Then begging for a bite of Tao’s bowl. It’s silly enough that it startles a laugh from the omega. Shaking his head he smiles at his mate. 

Done he stands and collects the dishes and trash. Setting things in the proper sections to be taken care of before moving back to pick the tablet up. Opening the calendar up he rattles off the long schedule, brow furrowing as he realizes it hasn’t changed in the past three days. Or has only slightly changed. Finished he looks up and at Kris. 

“The only difference is a lunch meeting with the Chief Officers. No order has been placed for food. Would you like me to make that order?” He asks softly, tilting his head as he looks over at the other. Kris stands and nods, moving back to his desk he sighs softly. 

“Yes please, something from that cheap french cafe around the corner would be good.” He smiles at Tao, “I’ll trust you with the order. Get enough for you too, ok?” Tao’s cheeks flush lightly and he nods, sending the schedule off to Kris’ phone and bowing before heading back out front. He settles into his chair and gets to work quickly. 

First, he goes through the mail, clearing some spam and replying to a few other emails. Then he checks the inbox for Kris’ office, stacking papers to the side that he has to take inside. Once those have been taken into Kris’ desk he settles down to call in an order for noon. He gets a large seasonal salad that they can dish for everyone. A flatbread pizza with chicken and mushrooms on it. Some milk tea for everyone, customized for each person's tastes. With a couple of pastries and a fruit mix as the last part of the order. 

Paying with the company card he looks over at his watch. Three hours down, one left until lunch. Sighing he stands and moves to go use the restroom. Being quick so he can come back to his desk with plenty of time. He’s greeted by a couple of security members- betas that Kris’ father hired- and moves to sit back down at his desk. He’s working on the computer when the phone rings. Moving he picks it up. 

“President Wu’s office, how may I help you?” He turns from his computer, letting out a small sigh and nodding. “Alright, I’ll be right down to get the order. Yes, it's for Mr. Wu’s lunch meeting. Thank you, Donghae.” Hanging up he stands, moving to peek into the other’s office. “Sir? I’m going downstairs to retrieve the food. Would you like me to take it to the conference room?” Kris looks up, a small frown on his face before blinking slowly. 

“Ah, yes please Tao, I’ll see you there in a few moments. I just have to finish this up.” He smiles, “thank you.” Tao smiles and nods, heading back to the elevator and downstairs. 

Kris finishes a bit slower than he’d have liked, checking his watch he lets out a small curse. He’s five minutes late for the meeting. Pushing himself up from the desk he heads out, turning to go down the long hallway instead of straight to the elevator. Heading down the hallway he opens the conference room up. Blinking when he sees that not only have none of the other officers shown up, Tao is missing as well. Frowning he crosses the hallway to knock on Suho’s door. 

“Shit!” He hears a curse on the other side and then the door is being yanked open. Suho looking up at the taller male with an apologetic face. “Sorry, Kris I got distracted.” Kris waves a hand at that, shaking his head lightly. 

“I’m not upset, I only just showed up myself. But Yeol and Sehun are missing. And so is Tao. He was going down to get the food. Can you go get Yeol and Sehun while I contact security?” Suho frowns and nods, slipping out and heading down the hall to get ahold of the other chief officers. Kris moving back to the conference room and contacting Shindong, the head of security. It takes a couple of rings but then the other male is picking up the phone. 

“President Wu,” His voice sounds slightly strained and Kris frowns. 

“Shindong, do you know where Tao is? He went downstairs to pick up our lunch order but I haven't seen him since.” There’s a moment of silence and then he hears a scuffle in the background. Shindong lets out a long sigh before answering. 

“Sir… you should come downstairs.” He says, voice soft, “please.” Kris feels something lurch inside of him. Replying to the other with “ok” before heading out. He takes the elevator down to the first floor. Moving to the security station. What he finds there is a mess. 

Donghae is sitting in a chair, face badly bruised and lip bleeding. One eye has swollen shut. His mate is holding his hand, looking only slightly better off. Shindong is leaning on his desk, rubbing his temple with a hand and looking annoyed. But what really captures Kris’ attention is the two girls sitting at a table in the corner. Kris recognizes them easily, they are two of the princesses for Korea. 

Jessica is the second oldest, with blonde hair and blue eyes she’s a high standing omega. Her mate is Kwon Yuri, a high ranking politician. The other girl is Yerim, the youngest of all the princesses. She’s also the most recently mated royal, her own mate an actress and Idol going by the name Joy. When Kris enters the room the two girls look up, and Kris can see the fear on their faces. 

“What's going on?” He asks, voice straining as he tries to keep his calm. Shindong shares a look with the girls and Kris holds up a hand. “Just… tell me.” Jessica gulps and stands, slowly moving over in front of him. 

“Our sisters… they… they had Tao Kidnapped.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: mentions of kidnapping, torture/ abuse, blood/ vomit, threats of non-con. I don't think this chapter is bad (and it should be the only one like this) but if it is and people want I will add a TW to this story and properly label it. Just let me know.

“Bite down hard, go against them, you only have one chance.”

Kris is furious, eyes flashing in anger as he turns and slams his fist into the wall. There’s a crack and a hole is punched through the drywall. Yeri jumps on her chair, eyes wide as she watches from where she is sitting. Jessica winces slightly and the security guards look over at their boss in concern. Kris stalks over to the phones, calling upstairs to Chanyeol’s office. When the other male picks up the phone he speaks. 

“Get everyone down to the security office, we have a problem.” His voice leaves no room for negotiation. Turning he straightens his jacket and looks over at Shindong, “You have footage?” The beta nods slowly, moving to the camera room. 

“Heechul,” He calls through the door, “bring the footage up on the screen out here?” There’s a quick answer from inside the room. Shindong turns back and motions to the large screen up on the wall. “Donghae and Hyukjae had gone out with Tao to get the food, then this happened.” 

The screen flashes on, a video starting to play. They see Hyukjae open the front door, Tao and Donghae moving out to the delivery bike. The young man passes the bags over as Tao hands him a tip. They talk for a moment and then the bike drives off. Tao turns to pass the bags to Donghae, who heads back to Hyukjae’s side. As Tao is moving back it happens, a car that had been parked across the street opens up. Four tall men jump from the van, moving fast across the street and grabbing Tao from behind. 

Kris can see the omega’s wushu reflexes kick in, twisting and throwing one of the males over his shoulder. Donghae and Hyukjae drop the food, moving over to help Tao with the men who are attacking him. But Kris can see Tao’s getting tired, probably still recovering from his heat, and then two more men are coming from the van, they can see someone leaning out the window and screaming at them. Probably to hurry up. The men Jump Donghae and Hyukjae, beating them up and dragging Tao to the car. As they pull the omega into the van they watch someone knock him out. 

“That's… that's all we got. Heechul is looking to see if we can get the license plate number so we can track them. He’s checking other cameras nearby.” Shindong turns the screen off, “Hyukjae alerted me and then a few moments later Princess Jessica and Princess Yeri arrived.” Shindong waves to them, “then you called.” Kris takes a slow, shuddering breath, looking up as the other Chief Officers enter the room. 

“What's going on?” Suho moves over, eyes worried as he looks around the room. “Kris?” The alpha takes a deep breath before turning to face them. 

“Princesses Hyuna and Boa have kidnapped Tao, Donghae and Hyukjae tried to help protect Tao but the kidnappers were too many and too strong. Heechul is scanning to find the car license. Suho I need you to call Yixing, have him come over to look Donghae and Hyukjae over. I also need us to activate our phone tree, see if we can figure out where the princesses would have taken Tao.” 

“Uhm…” There’s a soft voice, Kris turning to look at Yeri. The omega shrinks a little, but Jessica moves to reassure her. Taking a breath Yeri speaks, “There are six places they might have taken Tao. I know the properties they own and only six are safe enough for them to… take him.” Kris’s hands tighten into fists, understanding the hidden meaning there. 

“If we showed you a map could you point them out for us, princess?” He asks, voice soft as he looks at her. He wants to reassure her that she’s ok and won’t be harmed. She gives a small nod, standing and moving over. 

“Yeah, that's why I came with Jess. Hyuna and Boa don’t really pay attention to me…” She shrugs, “and Jess can call some guards we trust to help you search…?” She offers softly, Kris gives a small nod and turns. 

“Ok, Suho get Xing over here. Everyone else, follow me.” He turns, “Have Heechul call us if he finds anything out.” Shindong nods and watches as the others leave, Suho staying behind to call his mate. Kris leads them to a room Sehun had dubbed ‘the war room.’ It was the room they used whenever they were planning a takeover. 

Moving into the room they all settle around a table, where Kris projects a zoomed up map of Seoul. Turning to offer Yeri a marker so she can circle the places on the map. Yeri takes the marker and moves forward, carefully reaching up and circling six places on the map. Slowly as she marks she explains what each place is. 

An old apartment complex, only a few blocks away, abandoned and being remodeled into a music studio. An abandoned house in the suburbs, being upcycled to be sold to new owners. A warehouse by the docks, where they store shipments. A canning factory that is going to be torn down and turned into a park. A dance studio they bought out from the old owners that they’re trying to up the price on. And lastly, an old restaurant that they were supposed to remodel for Yeri. Kris looks over the places before moving forward. 

“It won't be the complex, that's too close to here. We can send a couple of people just to be safe but I don’t think it will be there. Same for the suburbs, too many other families around. Nosy neighbors. Yeri, Jessica if you guys can send your men to those addresses?” The girls nod, standing and moving to go call their people and split up. 

“Yixing is here,” Suho calls as he enters the room. “I’m here to help.” He looks at the map, taking in the remaining places Kris hasn’t crossed off. He looks at the alpha, “we each gonna take a place and take some men with us?” Kris nods, turning to look around the room. 

“Sehun you get the dance studio, take Yesung and Ryeowook with you.” Sehun is up and heading out, “Suho you take the restaurant. Grab Kangin and Leeteuk.” The beta salutes him and heads off as well, “Yeol you take the place by the docks… I just have a feeling.” He takes a breath, “you take Sungmin and Kyuhyun, ok?” The other alpha nods, turning to head out with Kris. 

“That leaves you with Zhoumi, Henry, and Kibum to take the canning factory. Right?” Kris gives him a grim look and nods, both heading to the security room and calling down their guards. Leaving behind Shindong, Hyukjae, Donghae, and Heechul to guard the building. After Chanyeol heads out Heechul comes racing out and to Kris. 

“Ok so I tracked them through the city, but I lost track around the old warehouse district.” Kris lets out a sigh, that area was where both Chanyeol and his addresses were. But two was better than six. 

“Ok call in everyone who left early, relay that to them and tell them to meet up at either the docks or the canning factory. They’ll know what that means.” Heechul salutes and hurries back to his computer room, moving to contact the others. Kris turns to his group, “let's go.” He orders, heading out to one of their cars. 

Wait for me, Taozi. He can’t help but pray, I’m on my way.

Tao wakes in a dark room, head throbbing and everything spinning. He’s on his back, hands bound behind his back. He feels his stomach heave and manages to roll himself onto his side and vomit on the floor next to him. Groaning he scooches away from the vomit. Pushing himself to sit up and leaning against a wall. He shakes as he tries to get his bearings, breathing deeply to try and calm the nausea. 

Slowly the dizziness lessens, Tao taking slow steadying breaths. Finally, he can manage to look around the room he is in. It's dark and musty, only a few feet wide and with a large door at one side. There’s no window in the room he’s in, and if it wasn’t for his good eyesight he’d be completely in the dark. Slowly he pushes himself to his feet, moving along and leaning on the wall until he gets to the door. Rearing back he tries to kick it open, only for it to barely move. 

Crap, he thinks, someone has him locked in. He leans against the wall, trying to think back. He remembers being grabbed. There was fighting and then… black. Cursing he tries to stay hidden in a corner, but he can feel his nausea rearing its head again and he’s vomiting once more. This time more from nerves than anything else. Shakily he slides down the wall, waiting. 

He’s not sure how long he sits there. How long he is alone in that room. It could have been hours, could have been minutes. Nothing feels real. But then the doors are opening and he tenses, body like a coiled spring as the doors open. He smells an unfamiliar alpha scent and bolts, flipping over and kicking at the alpha who enters the room. There’s a satisfying cracking sound and the alpha stumbles backward. 

Tao doesn’t wait, darting past the alpha who is holding his, now broken, nose. The omega makes it a decent way away, only to be stopped by a group at the door. Cursing the omega backs up, trying to run another way to look for another exit. 

“Grab him!” There’s a loud yell, a female voice. Tao only manages to make it a few feet before two alphas are grabbing him. He’s growling and kicking out, trying to wiggle out of their grasp but they are stronger than him and they press against his back to hold him still. A light flashes on and two women are walking forward. 

Tao recognizes two of the princesses, though he doesn’t remember their names. They both move forward and motion to the alphas behind him to drag him. They lead everyone back over to another room. There's a huge chain with a hook dangling from the ceiling. The girls have the alphas hook Tao to the chain, and even though he’s tall he ends up on his tiptoes. He growls lowly in the back of his throat, eyes flashing as he stares at the others in the room. 

“Oh shut the fuck up bitch,” one of the girls hisses, hand slapping across his face with a sick crack. His head jerks to the side and he can feel the blood in his mouth. He must have bit his tongue. 

“Fucking whore,” the other woman sneers, moving over to link arms with her sister. “What made you think you could mate with Kris?” She growls, “he was supposed to be ours!” Tao’s eyes flash, and he spits out some blood onto the floor before glaring at them. His lips curve into a sneer as he realizes something- they don’t know that Kris is his soulmate. They think that the two just have a normal mating bond. He starts to laugh, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. The girls share a look, unsure what is going on in the omega’s mind. Finally, Tao manages to stop laughing, giving them a sneer. 

“At least I don’t fling myself at any man with a little money.” He retorts, glaring at them. “If anyone is a whore it's you two.” He smirks, “we all have heard the rumors about the unmated alpha princesses.” The other woman steps forward, smacking his face with her hand. He can tell she’s pissed off, but he’s not going to reward them by crying out. Turning she stalks out, dragging her sister with her and calling back over her shoulder. 

“Take care of him.” Tao’s stomach lurches at that, realizing he’s about to be left with a group of male alphas. They move forward, the one who’s nose he broke moving to the front. 

“I say we treat this omega bitch like he treated us.” He sneers, “an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth…” he leans in and Tao can smell his repulsive scent, “a nose for a nose.” Tao manages to gather enough blood into his mouth and spits at the other. The alpha growls and kicks Tao in the gut. Tao coughs out, swinging backward with the kick. 

“Don’t make him pass out though,” this is another alpha, “we want him to be awake for the real fun.” There’s laughing and then the group moves around him. Each taking turns to punch and kick at him. The last male raises his fist to punch Tao and that's when it happens. The doors burst open. 

Tao’s eye is swollen almost shut, but he manages to look past the gathered group to the door. There's light streaming in but he still sees a mass of people there. Then there’s a loud howl, a sound he recognizes deep in his gut, then the smell of campfire smoke and spices fills his nose and he lets out a sob. 

Kris. 

His eyes slip shut, unable to keep up with everything that's happening. He can feel the gathered alphas pulled away, hears shouting and someone giving orders. Then there’s someone reaching up to pull his arms down from where they are chained. And the omega is being bundled up in a warm embrace. His eyes flick open and he looks up at the alpha who is carrying him. Hand moving to cup at Kris’s cheek softly. There are tears in the alpha’s eyes and Tao gives a soft sob. 

“Gege…” He whispers, mouth muddled with blood. 

“Hey Taozi,” Kris whispers, holding him close, “hang on baby.” He kisses the omega on his head, “I got you.” Tao gives a small smile, eyes sliding shut and he surrenders to darkness. Collapsing into his alpha’s arms.


	6. Chapter 6

“You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think.” 

Kris holds Tao close to his chest, a low growl building in his throat as he sees how badly the other is injured. Eyes dark he glares at the alphas his team has rounded up. The growl rumbling up out of his chest as he glares down at the others. His eyes flicker up to his gathered friends and men. 

“Put them in one van. They’re gonna stand trial for what they did.” He hisses out, eyes flashing, Turning he stalks back out the doors, holding Tao to his chest as he heads out. Suho pulls a car up, opening his window to call out. 

“Come on!” He calls, “let's get Tao back to Yixing, he set up his medical station downstairs at the office.” Kris nods, climbing in the back and cradling Tao close to his chest. The moment he’s in the car Suho takes off. Pulling out fast and turning to drive back to the office. Kris gently brushes a hand over Tao’s forehead, eyes worried as he looks down at the bruised skin. Blood at the corner of the omega’s lips. 

“You’ll be ok Taozi,” he whispers softly, “I promise you.” The drive is short, but to Kris, it feels like forever. Finally, they arrive back at the office. Suho pulls to a stop outside the front door so Kris can hurry Tao inside. The alpha carries Tao from the car, walking through the doors and immediately over to where Yixing is. The beta has a gurney set up for them and is sterile in his white coat. Brown hair pushed back from his face, and his round glasses are hanging from the collar of his shirt. He moves to let Kris lay the omega on the gurney, looking down at Tao before freezing. Eyes wide he turns to look as Suho joins Kris’ side. 

“Tao… this is Tao, he’s your mate?” They watch as the beta changes from professional doctor to concerned friend, Suho and Kris sharing a look of confusion. 

“Yeah… you know him?” Kris asks the other, eyebrow-raising up. 

“Huh? Oh yeah, this is baby panda,” he says like that explains everything. Which apparently it does, at least to Suho whose face lights in recognition. 

“OH!” Suho nods and looks at Kris, “they’re friends from college. He's always referred to his friends from them by nicknames like this. Baby panda, cutie deer, angry penguin, baby bear, lazy kitty, and hyper beagle.” He explains quickly, “when I asked he said he was called ‘tired sheep’ by his friends.” He shrugs, and they both watch as Yixing straightens and takes a breath. 

“Ok, I got this.” He looks up at Kris, “you need to come too. He’ll wake up better if your scent is there. I need to get him hooked to an IV and check the worst of his wounds. It looks like he’s got a black eye and maybe an injured nose. Plus some facial abrasions.” He moves behind the gurney and begins pushing it back to the room he has set up. Kris having no choice but to follow behind as the beta explains. 

Soon they are in an empty room, Yixing pushing the gurney to one wall and moving to carefully go about setting up the IV and monitors on Tao. Done he moves to check over the omega carefully. Frowning he shakes his head softly and moves to get some antiseptic to clean the other's wounds. When he’s done bandaging up Tao as best as he can he looks over at Kris. 

“He’s lucky, no broken bones just some bad bruising and a few scrapes. He probably bit his tongue with one of the bites and that's why there was blood in his mouth. He should be ok in a few hours. Especially if you can help him tonight. Close contact with mates helps the healing process.” Kris nods, letting out a small breath as the beta leaves the room. Moving his chair over he sits next to the omega. Reaching out to take his hand in his own. 

“Hurry and wake up, Taozi.” Kris whispers worried, “I need you to wake up for me.” He lays his head down next to the other’s hand. Closing his eyes to stave off the tears he can feel coming. 

Tao feels like he’s floating, floating in light. He can’t seem to remember what was happening, but he knows that he needs to do something. What was it? His brow furrows as he thinks, unsure what he was thinking of. Wouldn’t it be better if he just floated here forever? But then he hears something, a voice that he can’t fully understand. But it’s familiar, and it's pulling at Tao from the inside. 

Eyes fluttering the omega blinks slowly, wincing as the bright light stings his eyes. Groaning he tries to lift a hand to block the light, only for something to squeeze his hand tight. Eyes fluttering he tilts his head to the side, looking over next to him. Oh, he remembers now, a small smile curling on his lips as he looks over at the Alpha next to him. 

“Ge...ge…” His voice is hoarse as he speaks, but the alpha’s head snaps up, eyes wide as he looks at Tao. 

“Oh thank god!” Kris whispers moving to stand, he reaches past Tao to press a button on the monitor above the omega’s bed. Before ducking down to kiss his forehead and look at him. “Hi Tao,” he whispers softly, “are you ok?” His eyes are worried and Tao has to hold back a smile. Reaching up the omega places a hand on Kris’ cheek and pulls him down for a deep kiss. Breaking only at the sound of a cough from the door. His head falls back and he turns to look at the doorway, blushing at the sight that greets him. 

All of the Chief officers are standing there. Amusement on their faces before they are being pushed aside and another male walks into the room. One Tao recognizes and lights up at the other's appearance. 

“Sheepie!” He giggles softly as Yixing moves over, “Xing-ge!” He smiles as the other stops next to his bed, “you’re my doctor?” Yixing rolls his eyes and gives a small smile before bending to check the omega over. 

“Yes, you’re lucky. Suho is my mate,” he hums softly, causing Tao to gasp. 

“Suho-ssi is the bunny rabbit?” He asks, grinning as Yixing smirks and Suho’s ears flush red. Yixing laughs and nods, pushing gently on Tao's stomach and chest to check him over. Nodding he steps back. 

“Yes, Suho is my bunny.” He hums, “ok so you look ok. I’m gonna give you pain meds to take until you are healed, and you should cuddle with your alpha when you can. That will speed up the healing process, so will his saliva.” Yixing sighs, “I also want to take some blood for a test. I saw something abnormal earlier and I want to check it out and make sure you’re ok. Is that alright?” He looks at Tao and Kris waiting until Tao gives a small nod. “Good, I’ll go get my kit and be right back.”  
Turning he manages to herd the gathered group of alphas out. Tugging Suho out by his hand as they leave the room. Tao watches with a small smile before turning to look up at Kris, the alpha looks so relieved, and Tao can feel reality crashing onto him. Taking a deep breath he reaches out, searching for Kris’ hand. He takes the other’s hand and closes his eyes, breathing deeply and trying to calm down. 

Soon enough Yixing is back in the room and moving over to Tao’s side. The beta talks to Tao as he works, trying to relax the other and making sure Tao clings to Kris’s hand while the blood is drawn. Done he carefully unhooks Tao from all of the machines and tells them that they can leave. Tao makes it to Kris’ car before bursting into tears, body rocking with the sudden overwhelming emotions. 

Instead of pulling out Kris pulls Tao into his lap, rocking him gently as he sobs against the alpha’s chest. Kris rubs his back and speaks softly into his ear. Voice soothing as the omega cries, finally Tao seems to come back to himself. Sniffling softly as he listens to Kris. 

“I’ve got you Taozi, you’re safe. It's ok,” he was just saying whatever came to mind, trying his hardest to reassure the other. “You did so well, fighting them off. I’m so proud of you panda.” He holds Tao close, for both their sakes. “You’re the fiercest omega ever, and I am so glad to be your mate.” Tao lets out a sigh and slowly pulls back, leaning up to kiss the other softly before moving to his own seat and buckling in. 

“I’m ok now… thank you gege.” Kris squeezes his hand and gives him a small smile. 

“Your house? Or mine?” Tao wavers for a moment before saying they should go to his apartment. Leaning back in the seat and looking out the window as they drive. 

When they get to Tao’s apartment he enlists Kris’ help, setting up a nest on his bed for the first time in years. He had put away his nesting things when he made it out of college. Wanting to appear more grown-up and adult-like because he was used to ridicule from alphas about his omega status. So he had boxed up the few nesting things he had and locked them in his closet. He knew it was silly, but he felt like it made him closer to his alpha counterparts. 

But tonight he didn’t care. Tonight he needs his nest. So he pulled out the two boxes and began setting it up. Using Kris’ help to hang the navy blue canopy. Pillows and blankets were piled on the bed to create a crescent shape. Star-shaped lights hanging from the canopy, silver moon and star pillows and dark fluffy blankets made into a warm nest.

Then he added his stuffed animals, three small stuffed black cats, a couple of pandas, and one cotton-candy colored bunny rabbit all placed above the pillows and set carefully. Then tao strips down to his underwear and climbs into the bed, scenting his nest carefully and thoroughly. Done he peeks out from the bedding to look up at his alpha, stretching his hands out to him and asking for the alpha to join him in his nest. 

Kris smiles softly and strips to his underwear, moving over and climbing into the nest with the omega. He pulls the other to his chest and rubs his back gently, holding him close for him to rest. Tao begins to purr softly, snuggling into his alpha’s chest. As he does Kris leans down, gently licking at the wounds on the omega’s face, remembering what Yixing said about it helping him heal. Done he kisses Tao’s lips softly and speaks gently. 

“I know you want to rest Taozi, but we really need food. Is there anything you want?” Tao whines softly, gripping Kris close before blinking slowly and looking up at the alpha. 

“Pot-au-feu… Kyungsoo-hyungs.” He mumbles sheepishly, nuzzling close to the other. “I can text him… if it's ok?” He asks shyly, causing Kris to smile and kiss his nose. 

“Of course baby,” he passes the omega his phone, watching as he texts his friend. There are a few moments of silence before Tao places his phone down on the bed and snuggles into Kris’ chest. Giving a sleepy purr before speaking. 

“Soo-Hyung will bring food over for us. He wants to talk about what happened.” He mumbles sleepily, causing Kris to let out a small chuckle. 

“Rest baby, I’ll wake you when he arrives.” Tao nods slowly, snuggling deeper against the alpha. Meds making him groggy and pulling him into sleep. Kris wraps the other in a blanket and holds him close, the alpha on high alert as his mate sleeps.


	7. Chapter 7

“Best friends are those rare people who actually care about what you are going through.” 

It's a couple of hours later when there is a knock on the door. Kris tenses but slowly extracts himself from where Tao is curled up around him. Pulling his shirt off and slipping it into the nest so the other still has his scent. Pulling his pants back on he heads to the door, opening it up and revealing the mass of people standing outside. Kris blinks, looking over the four people with wide eyes. 

“Holy…” Kris shakes his head and steps back, “come on in. He’s sleeping, let me go wake him up.” Kris lets everyone inside, looking them over and glancing at what they brought. “He’s nesting, so I don’t want anyone else to go into the room… it might startle him.” At that statement everyone freezes and looks up at Kris, Jongdae drops the bag of snacks he has in shock. 

“He… he’s nesting?” Kyungsoo’s voice wobbles as he looks up at the taller male. “Oh… Taozi…” He shakes his head, a few sniffles slipping out before he squares his shoulders, “Minseok, Jongdae come with me to the kitchen. Luhan, please help remove the tags on the gifts we brought him. Ok?” There’s nodding and everyone splits up, leaving a confused Kris to go wake up Tao. 

Kris heads back to the room, moving to sit on the bed next to Tao and reaching over to gently run his hand over the omega’s hair. He smiles, watching as tao turns into his hand, nuzzling into his palm with a small sigh. The other looks so cute and soft curled up in his nest, hair falling over his eyes and mouth parted lightly. Kris wants nothing more than to climb back into the nest and cuddle the other all night. But he knows Tao needs to eat and they should wash up.

“Taozi,” he calls out softly, gently rubbing his thumb over the other's lips. “Taotao, baby time to wake up. Your friends are over and brought food for you.” It takes a little more, Kris moving to gently rock Tao’s shoulder, before the other wakes. When he does it’s with a sleepy yawn and big stretch. Causing Kris to smile softly. “Hey baby,” he coos softly, “your friends are here.” Tao blinks slowly and nods, sitting up and looking around his room. 

“Need… to get dressed.” He yawns halfway through speaking and Kris chuckles softly. 

“What do you want? I’ll get it for you.” He stands up, pulling his shirt on as he smiles at the other. Tao hums and blinks, giving a sheepish smile before speaking. 

“A white tank top, my fluffy panda bear hoodie… and a pair of sleep shorts?” He asks sheepishly, “and then my slippers…” He bites his lip and gives a small smile. “Thank you gege.” He whispers, Kris smiles and ruffles his red hair before moving to pull things out for him. Kris finds his tank top and shorts in his dresser, pulls them out and passes them to Tao before going to get his hoodie and slippers. 

Tao climbs from his nest and pulls his tank and shorts on, wiggling lightly before taking his hoodie and pulling it on top. His hood goes up to cover his hair and he yawns again before slipping his feet into his slippers. Smiling at Kris he moves over to kiss his cheek. 

“Thank you gege.” He says softly, taking his hand and walking back out with Kris. The alpha gives him a soft smile, nodding and heading to the kitchen with him. When they walk in his friends look up. Kyungsoo having set a pot of food on the stove to warm back up, and Minseok and Jongdae sliding the snacks they brought back into the cupboards. Kyungsoo moves over, instructing Minseok to take over, and pulls Tao into a hug. Nuzzling the other omega and lightly scenting him. 

Tao gives a small sniffle and turns to hold Kyungsoo tightly. Giving a watery laugh when the other whispers something in his ear. Smiling he pulls his head back and moves to hug his other friends. Hugging Luhan first before going to hug Jongdae and Minseok. By the time he is done, he has a few tears slipping down his cheeks and he smiles. 

“Thanks, guys,” he whispers, “I’m alright… I’ve got gege and Sheepie made sure I was ok.” 

“Yixing took care of you?” Kyungsoo asks curiously, moving to dish the stew out for everyone. Tao nods and giggles, grinning up at them. 

“Yeah, it turns out-”

“Suho is bunny.” Luhan finishes with him, causing Tao to blink and look at the other omega with wide eyes. Luhan rubs his neck sheepishly, “Uhm... Yeah, I forgot to tell you… Sehun is my mate…” His cheeks are pink, head tilted down in embarrassment. Tao gasps and launches at the other omega, squealing and hugging him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?????” He whines, “both my friends didn’t tell me their mates worked at my work!” He pouts, causing Luhan to laugh and hug him. 

“Sorry Taotao… I just kinda forgot.” He says embarrassed, causing Tao to whine again. His cheeks puff up as he pouts and Luhan coos at him. “Aigoo cutie!” He pinches his cheeks, causing Tao to whimper. 

“Ok food time,” Kyungsoo moves over, bustling to place food on the breakfast bar. “Come on let's go to the living room and eat. And give Tao the gift we bought him.” Everyone nods and heads to the living room, Kyungsoo stopping to pat Tao’s head before they move to sit down. Kris watches the group with fascination, smiling as Tao pulls him to the loveseat to cuddle. Sitting down they both take the bowls of stew and settle in to eat, talk turning away from worrying about Tao and to regular conversation. Kris can see Tao settle down, and knows the others are purposefully trying to relax him. 

After everyone finishes eating Luhan and Jongdae take the bowls to the kitchen, washing up and packing up the leftover stew for Tao. They then wash the pot and bring it back in a bag for Kyungsoo. Once everything is done, and Tao is feeling sleepy, Luhan brings him over a large gift bag. Tao blinks, confused as he looks up at his friends. 

“What's this?” He asks curiously, tilting his head lightly. Luhan simply smiles and motions for the other to open it up. Watching as Tao digs into the bag. Pushing tissue paper aside to reveal the hidden gift. “Oh,” he lets out a small sound of happiness. Reaching into the bag and sinking his arm into a super soft and fluffy blanket. His friends chuckle and watch him for a moment before Jongdae speaks up. 

“Come on!” He whines, “look underneath it!” Tao blinks and tilts his head confused, reaching to pull the blanket out and set it aside. Underneath it, he blinks and smiles at what he finds next. 

“Oh! It's so cute~!” He coos and pulls out a large stuffed dragon. Giggling at he runs his fingers over the sparkly scales. 

“We thought, since Kris’ mark is the dragon, that this would be a good plush for you,” Minseok says softly, smiling slightly at him. “It reminded us of him, and we thought… you could put it in your bed. Or….”  
“Nest with it…” Tao says softly, looking up with watery eyes and a small smile. His friends nod and give him a small smile. Tao gives a shaky laugh and nods, standing he hugs them before picking his new items up. “I’m gonna go put them in my nest.” He says softly, “sorry guys… I’m really sleepy.” 

“Nonsense,” Kyungsoo smiles and stands, “its ok Taotao. We should go anyway.” He waves, “go, nest.” Tao nods and scampers off, leaving Kris to take his friends to the door. As they walk to the door he speaks up. 

“What was all that about?” He asks softly, “why were you all so startled that he was nesting?” He asks, looking around at them with worried faces. Tao’s friends share a look, and Kyungsoo gives a small sigh. 

“The last time Tao nested was back in college. When he was a sophomore. After a few alphas said some rather less-than-nice things he boxed up all his nesting supplies… he said it was the only way he could compete with the alphas… that he had to be tough and act as non-omega as possible... “ Kyungsoo sighs, “his depression got worse after that… but he insisted he didn’t need to nest. And after a while, it seemed he got used to it but…” 

“Today was too much for him,” Kris whispers softly, hands clenching in anger. “God those fucking idiots... “ He shakes his head, “of course he needs to nest. There’s nothing weak about that, or about him being an omega.” Kyungsoo gives him a small smile and nods. 

“We know… we tried to talk to him but… he was really fragile back then. I think he still might be… but more than anything it's a good sign. He needs his nest, and he may be starting to realize it's ok for him to nest… I think that's because of you.” 

After that, the group leaves, and Kris heads back to Tao’s room. Where he is greeted to the sight of a naked Tao happily purring as he rolls around in his new blanket. When he smells Kris he turns and reaches out, making grabby hands at the alpha. And who is he to resist that? 

The next day Tao wakes up to his phone ringing. Whining the omega wiggles slightly out of Kris’s arms and moves to pick his phone up. Blinking at the number it takes him a moment to register that Yixing is calling him. Yawning he picks up and answers the phone. 

“Xing-ge?” He asks sleepily, slipping back into Mandarin automatically. “What’s up?” There's a momentary pause and then Tao is blinking. “Oh… oh… okay… yeah… yeah, I can come tomorrow… bring gege? Ok… ok yeah… text me the time? I’ll put it on my calendar… yeah… thanks, Xingie… Ok… yeah… bye.” 

As he was speaking with Yixing Kris woke up, the alpha sitting up and watching Tao from behind. Once the omega hangs up he moves over and pulls him into his arms. Kissing his neck lightly he nuzzles him close before speaking. 

“Taotao? What’s wrong baby?” He can smell the sadness in the other’s scent, mixed with the scent of worry. So he rubs his cheek against the other’s scent gland, smelling his scent bloom across the other’s skin as he holds him close. 

“Yixing… Yixing found something in my blood work… he needs me to come in tomorrow for an appointment…” He swallows and bites his lip, “I’m scared gege.” Kris sits up immediately, pulling the other into his lap and turning his head to look at him. 

“Hey, hey look at me, sweetie.” He whispers softly, “it's ok. You’re ok. Whatever it is I’m sure Yixing can help you take care of it. And maybe… maybe it will help make you feel better.” He says softly, “I know it's scary, not knowing what is going on. But Yixing didn’t mean to stress you out. He wants to talk to you in person because it's better.” Tao sniffles and nods, clinging to Kris as the other rubs his back. 

Slowly the other calms down, and Kris bends to kiss his head. When he’s calm he pulls back enough to wipe his eyes. Kris gently smooths his hair back from his face, bending to kiss his lips lightly and giving him a small smile. 

“Come on, let's get dressed. I’m gonna take you on a date today.” He says softly, smiling as the other looks up at him in confusion. 

“But… what about work gege?” Tao asks softly, tilting his head. Kris smiles and shakes his head gently rocking Tao in his arms. 

“Screw it, everyone else can handle work for today. I want to just spend the day with you. I’ll call the guys and let them know, ok?” Tao sniffs softly and nods, moving to kiss his cheek. 

“You call them, I’ll go get dressed.” Kris chuckles and nods, watching the other slip from his arms and move to his closet. The alpha’s eyes linger on Tao’s butt before he moves to pull his phone from his discarded pants and call the other chief officers. Thankfully they are all understanding and tell him to take care of Tao. When he’s done the alpha stands and pulls his old clothes on, moving to call his butler and deciding that he really should have more clothes at Tao’s. At least for the weekend. 

The first stop on their date is Kyungsoo and Minseok’s cafe, with the two settling down at a corner booth after ordering. And Jongdae insisting they stay sitting and that he’ll bring their food over. Tao would complain, but he has a feeling that the beta is extra energetic today and trying to take it out through running around the cafe. 

The two settle down with their drinks- although Kris changes his drink to only two shots of espresso and Tao goes with a milk tea instead. Kris pulls Tao to his side, nuzzling the omega and smiling when Tao lets out a giggle. Soon enough their food is being brought out. A plate with sous-vide eggs, croissants, fresh fruit, and a chocolate chunk muffin. Jongdae happily sets it down with them before rushing off to clean. 

Tao watches in amusement as Minseok comes from the back room and Jongdae bounces over to him happily. Nuzzling against the other beta, and that's when they get a whiff of their scents. Tao chokes on his drink, snickering in amusement before speaking up. 

“Oh…” Tao laughs, “it's their time…” he laughs, causing Kris to shake his head and lean against Tao. 

“Do they get their ruts at the same time?” He asks softly, causing Tao to hum and nod. 

“Yeah… but it's not exactly a rut like an alpha or a heat like an omega.” He hums, “we use the term rut for it but… well from what Dae has told me they both switch so often that it's like they’re in heat and rut at the same time. It only lasts two days but they are always exhausted after.” Kris hums softly, feeding Tao a bite of muffin as he nods in understanding. 

“Ah, hence the energy and needing to smell like each other.” He says understandingly, Tao smiles and nods. Moving to feed the alpha some croissant. Soon enough they finish eating and head out. Tao holding Kris’s hand as they walk together. 

Their next stop is the movie theater. With Kris letting Tao pick the movie and the two of them deciding on a couple of snacks to share. They snuggle through the film- some boring romantic comedy that’s so cliche it’s sad. But it makes Tao snicker at how bad it is so Kris is more than happy to cuddle him and watch the bad movie. 

After that Kris lets Tao pick the next place. Smiling as Tao leads him to the mall. The omega bouncing happily as they head to his favorite store- Gucci. Kris is amused as Tao walks into the store. Watching the omega beam in happiness, his scent sweetening as he walks through the store. Kris can see the love in the other’s eyes and has to hold in a laugh. 

He moves to buy the bag Tao wants, but the omega glares at him and picks the bag up himself. Moving to checkout and buy it with his own money before taking Kris’s hand and walking through the mall with him. Kris had tried to insist that it wasn’t a big deal, but Tao replied that he wasn’t with the other for his money and he could buy his own damn bag. After that the alpha had relented, shaking his head in amusement at the omega. 

The night ends with the two walking through Ichon Hangang riverside park. Grabbing snacks from the vendors and settling down to watch the light show together. Tao insisted on buying at least half of their dinner, so Kris let him with a smile. Holding the omega close to his side in the cold air as they watch the water shoot into the sky. 

He’s glad that the omega seems less worried, and when they go back to his house for the night he smiles softly. Climbing into his bed and pulling him close for cuddles. He smiles as the other sets his alarm before rolling over in Kris’ arms. And together they drift off for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Chasing You should be updated either tomorrow or Monday. If possible please go check out my two new polls on AFF and vote. They will help me pick the next two stories I work on.   
https://www.asianfanfics.com/poll/aff_view/132154  
https://www.asianfanfics.com/poll/aff_view/132155   
Thanks, guys!


	8. Chapter 8

“Everything will be alright in the end, if it’s not alright, it’s not yet the end.”

When the alarm blares at nine in the morning it pulls Tao out of a deep sleep. Grumpy he rolls over and grabs his phone, turning the alarm off before flopping back with a groan. He hears a soft chuckle from Kris next to him and then the alpha is pushing to sit up in bed. Smiling down at Tao he leans over and kisses his lips lightly. 

“Come on Taozi,” He smiles at him, “sooner we get the appointment over sooner we can do something fun.” He says softly, “come on.” He gently tugs Tao up and the omega groans before letting himself be pulled up and out of the nest. Tao sighs softly before moving to gather up an outfit for the day. 

He yawns sleepily and heads into the bathroom, Kris watching in amusement as the other sleepily moves through his morning routine. Chuckling the alpha pushes to his feet and moves to get his own clothes together. Half an hour later the two have finished getting ready and left to head out. Kris takes Tao’s hand in his own and gives it a small squeeze as they ride the elevator down. 

“Seoul Central Hospital please,” Kris says to the cab driver, pulling Tao against his side. The cabbie nods and pulls out, heading to the hospital as Kris rubs small circles onto the back of Tao’s hand. He can tell that the other is nervous, body tense and eyes narrow, breathing shallow. Gently he leans over and pulls the other into a soft kiss, distracting him enough that when he pulls back the other has to take a deep breath. 

Finally, they arrive at the hospital and step out, Tao taking another deep breath and squeezing Kris’s hand before they head inside. They quickly navigate the hospital to head to Yixing’s office. Stepping in and over to the secretary Tao gives a nervous squeeze to Kris’s hand before moving forward to speak to her. 

“Huang Zitao… I'm here to see Doctor Zhang?” He bites the inside of his cheek, watching as she types something on her computer before nodding at him. 

“Yes, alright if you can sit down? He’ll be with you soon.” She gives him a bored smile, and Tao nods before moving over to Kris. The two sit together, Kris pulling him close as they wait for Yixing. A few minutes pass and then the door is opening up and Yixing is peaking out. 

“Oh good! Panda, Dragon come on in.” Kris blinks and freezes, pointing at himself. 

“Dragon?” He asks confused, but Tao just snickers slightly and stands up. 

“It's Xing-ge.” he says with a smile, “everyone gets a nickname.” Kris shakes his head and smiles as he stands and walks back with Tao. Yixing leads them back to the office, motioning for them to sit in the two chairs as he sits on his stool and swivels to face them. 

“Ok so we ran a blood test for you and found a couple of complications,” he smiles, “now it’s nothing horrible and it's easily fixable.” He knows how anxious Tao can get and is trying to reassure him, “but it looks like you have hypothyroidism and iron deficiency anemia.” He pulls a chart out and passes it over to the other, “actually your iron is so low I’m surprised you aren’t in the hospital. But, thankfully, it's something we can fix. Now I want you to read the symptoms and tell me if they sound accurate, and if so which ones.” Tao swallows as he looks over the list of symptoms, biting his lips and slowly nodding as he reads them all. Swallowing he clutches the papers harder and glances up before slowly speaking. 

“Yes…” He whispers before clearing his throat and speaking up, “dizziness, fatigue, brittle nails, and uhm… nipple secretion.” His cheeks flush as he ducks his head, “and then, cold sensitivity, dry skin, constipation, sexual… issues, sluggishness, and weight gain.” He bites his lip, “some of it could be because of my depression meds or heat suppressants… like the weight gain and… nipple discharge.” He mumbles softly, keeping his head down in embarrassment. 

“Hey,” Yixing reaches out and takes his hand, “there’s nothing to be embarrassed about TaoTao.” Tao sniffles as he looks up at his friend, “I know this can be something that’s hard to talk about, especially with others present… and I am sorry but I thought he deserved to know, and I want you to know that none of those symptoms are overly concerning.” He smiles at the omega and sighs, “I know it was overstepping slightly and I do apologize, but I know both of you and I know you’d do better with him here than without, and I think he’ll do better knowing about your health. He’s your alpha and all he wants is to take care of you. Also… these health conditions can mess with your heats and make it hard for omegas to get pregnant. It's a good thing we caught it so early.”

Tao listens and gives a small sniffle, while Kris wraps his arms around Tao and gently kisses his head. The omega slowly relaxes and takes a deep breath. Finally opening his eyes back up and nodding at his friend. Turning to squeeze Kris tight as he takes another, shuddering breath, finally he turns back to look at Yixing. 

“What do I need to do?” He asks softly, and Yixing smiles. 

“Ok, so I see you’re on desvenlafaxine for depression, propranolol for panic attacks, and procharlion for your hormone regulator. Is that correct?” Tao nods, “ok do you take anything else? Including vitamins?” 

“Vitamin D 2000 IU, vitamin C, and magnesium at night for leg cramps.” Yixing nods and makes a note, turning to scan something over before turning back. 

“Ok I’m gonna prescribe you synthroid at 75mg for your thyroid and iron at 65mg for your iron absorption. I want you to come back in a couple of months so I can check your iron and thyroid, and I need you to try eating more iron-dense foods and foods that help with iron absorption. Foods that are high in vitamin C and A and things like fish with good fats.” He smiles, “let me print it out for you and send the script in and you can go.” He stands and reaches out to ruffle Tao’s hair. “You’re gonna be ok TaoTao. Promise.” 

Yixing walks out to go get the paper, leaving Tao and Kris alone together. Tao sniffles and turns to lean against Kris. The alpha wraps his arms around Tao rubbing his back gently and kissing his head. He holds the omega close and soothes him gently, slowly calming him down until he’s breathing easier. 

“Hey, its ok Taozi,” Kris tilts his head up, “what’s wrong?” 

“I… I don’t know..” Tao sniffles, “Just… so overwhelmed.” He hiccups, reaching up to rub at his eyes with his fists, “Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize.” Kris whispers, leaning down to peck Tao’s cheek lightly, “you can’t control panic attacks and it's never your fault. Just breathe for me, ok?” Tao sniffles and nods, concentrating on breathing in sync with Kris and linking hands with the alpha. Soon enough he calms down, and while he still feels shaky inside, he’s calm enough to pull away from the alpha. 

“Thanks, gege,” He whispers, biting his lip as he clasps his hands in front of him. Kris gently ruffles his hair and he gives a soft whine, causing Kris to chuckle. 

“No problem Taozi.” Kris smiles, and then the door is opening and Yixing is coming back inside with a couple of papers stapled together. Smiling the beta moves over and sits back down on the stool, rolling over in front of Tao. 

“Ok so here’s the review of what we went over today. It explains what you need to do and what meds you will be taking now, along with what ones you take already. I sent the script downstairs so you should be able to pick them up on your way out.” He passes the papers over after showing them to the other, “anything else, Panda?” Tao gives Yixing a small smile and shakes his head, reaching out he hugs the beta and takes a breath. 

“Thanks, Xing-ge,” he says softly, “I’m glad you were the one who found it.” He pulls back and Yixing smiles at him happily, dimples flashing as he ruffles his hair. Standing up he waits for Kris and Tao before moving to open the door and walk them out. 

“Have a good day, you two.” Yixing smiles at them, he waves and Tao smiles back at his gege. The other always made him smile, Tao gives a soft giggle. 

“Bye-bye Xing-ge.” Tao waves back, taking Kris’s hand and the two of them head out. Going to the elevator and heading down to the pharmacy. One annoying wait later and they are finally free. Tao shoving the prescriptions into his bag before taking Kris’s hand again. 

“What do you want to do now, Taozi?” Kris asks softly, looking at the other male, “do you want to go to work for a little bit? Or do you want to go get some food and play hooky for another day? It's Friday so we have the whole weekend after today.” Tao bites his lip, mentally wobbling back and forth. He knows they should go to work… but he’s not sure he’s up to it yet. 

“Can… can we go get food?” He asks softly, “I… I don’t think I’m ready to go back to the office yet.” He whispers the last part, eyes down on the ground. Kris feels his heartbreak at that, and he reaches forward to pull the omega into his arms. 

“Of course.” He says, kissing the other’s forehead, “whatever you want Taozi.” He tilts his head up, “and when we do go back up I’m assigning special guards to you. I know you can take care of yourself… but it will be extra protection. Ok?” Tao blinks at him and sniffles, his omega purring at the thought of their alpha protecting him. Slowly he nods, leaning in and nuzzling against the alpha. 

“Ok, gege.” He whispers softly, closing his eyes as he hugs the other. Kris holds him close for a moment, before pulling back and linking their hands. 

“Come on,” Kris smiles, “I know what will make you smile.” He leads the other to the street, hailing a cab and together they head to the mall. A small smile playing on Tao’s face. 

They eat at the food court, sharing bites from a couple of the food stands and grabbing a couple of drinks to carry with them. Tao picks up a Starbucks coffee whereas Kris picks up a coke. Tao shakes his head at the older male with a smile and links their hands, swinging them as they walk together. He lets Kris lead him, thinking as they walk. 

When he was younger he hated how tall he was, because he was taller than most alphas and many made fun of him for it. But he was the perfect height to be with Kris. Only a little shorter than the alpha, he fits with him perfectly. He had been mocked for his wushu but it had been one of the things to keep him safe while Kris searched for him. He was darker and had dark circles sure, but Kris had been the first one to take his nickname ‘Panda’ and turn it into a good thing. The older had always said that pandas were cute so that just meant that Tao was cute. 

Maybe they were perfect for each other. That thought made a small smile pull at Tao’s lips. And he knew that he wouldn’t always feel so confident about their relationship, or about himself. But for today he was happy. He was content. 

“Here we are!” Kris grins, stopping and looking at Tao. The other startles out of his thoughts, blinking he turns to look at the shop they stop at. Blinking he feels a laugh fall from his lips, turning he smiles at the other and shakes his head. 

“Gege!” 

“What?” Kris smiles in amusement, “come on you wouldn’t let me buy you anything here the other day.” He tugs the other towards the Gucci store, “I know it’s your favorite.” He grins, “it always was. Besides, you’ve always loved shopping.” Tao huffs a laugh, shoving the alpha lightly and tossing his now empty coffee cup out. 

“Ok, fine. But remember,” His eyes glint as he grins at the alpha, “you asked for this.” Kris has to hold back a wince as he follows Tao into the shop. He knows it doesn’t matter, it will be worth it just to see the omega smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story of mine that I am editing from another site. I hope you all enjoy.  
Hi everyone! If you enjoyed this story, or any of my others, and would like to support me please check out my Ko-fi! I'm disabled and can't work most "normal" jobs so this would be a big help for expenses. I have my Ko-fi base set up for 1$. Thanks, guys!   
https://ko-fi.com/eryn13


End file.
